Theft
by Empty Thoughts
Summary: Everyday Chris notices something of his going missing. Someone was stealing his stuff and he is going to find out who this thief is, even if it meant staying up all night.


To understand this fully you need to read my other story, A Day at Camp. The thief is an oc mentioned in there.

I know there are probably mistakes, my beta's… somewhere. No I didn't misplace her. If you're going to point out mistakes please let me know what I did wrong (Don't you hate when someone points out you spelt something wrong but they don't tell you which word?).

**Disclaimer: Empty Thoughts doesn't own PJO. It was on my Christmas list, sadly I didn't get it.**

**~Monday~**

"Travis," Chris yelled, "have you seen my iPod?"

Travis peeked out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth and attempted in answering. Chris tried to decipher what he said. Travis rolled his eyes and spit into the sink.

"I said, no I don't know where your three hundred and eighteen dollar, thirty two gig iPod touch fourth edition went."

"You nerd."

Travis stuck out his tongue, "at least I'm a hot nerd!"

**~Tuesday~**

Chris searched frantically for his favourite pair of shoes, along with his iPod. Either he was getting forgetful or somebody was messing with him.

He looked around his cabin, wondering which of his siblings "borrowed" his things.

He spotted Adam, who looked guiltier than normal and called him over.

"What do you want, Chris? I was in the middle of selling chocolate." Adam demanded.

"Since when did you start selling chocolate?" Chris asked.

"Since I became broke, you would know you stole half my money."

"You might be a child of Hermes after all, I'm proud of you, Adam." Chris said then whispered. "You are raising the prices right?

Adam snorted, "of course! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well…"

"Don't go there. You called me over here, what did you want?"

"Oh!" Chris said, he had momentarily forgotten why he called him over in the first place. "I've noticed a few of my things going missing recently; you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Adam looked as if he was trying to remember if he did, then he said no, and just walked away.

Chris frowned; maybe he was going senile already.

**~Wednesday~**

Chris grit his teeth to keep from yelling in frustration. This morning he woke up to find his watch missing. The third thing this week.

And not just any watch, this was the watch his mom had given to him so he wouldn't forget her while he was at camp. No one and he means _no one_ messed with his watch.

When he found out who took it, he was going to cover their bed with goo from the kitchen, shaving cream _and_ mud.

Oh yes, they had it coming.

**~Thursday~**

He never left anything valuable unattended now. He was paranoid. Chris got up to go to the bathroom one last time before he went to bed. He quickly brushed his teeth and headed back to his bunk. He flopped onto his bed and instead of feeling the fluffiness of his pillow; he felt the cold stiffness of his mattress.

He sat up and looked at his bed; there was no pillow to be seen.

"Awe, come one! Really?" He complained aloud.

That night he slept without a pillow, plotting his revenge on whoever was taking his stuff. He was going to show no mercy.

**~Friday~**

Chris woke up with a glare. He couldn't help it. His neck, back and shoulders were stiff, all thanks to this thief.

He got up quickly change cloths, rubbed at his neck and went to brush his teeth. But his tooth brush wasn't there.

He yelled in frustration. This thief was going to pay (possibly literally). He was going to track them down, hide everything of theirs and toss them in the lake. Unless it was Percy Jackson who was stealing his stuff, then he would just hide all of his stuff.

**~Saturday~ **

Chris stared in disbelief at his dresser. Every single item of clothing had disappeared. He check every drawer, there wasn't even a pair of socks.

"Chris!" Connor yelled from the doorway. "C'mon, get dressed! We're waiting for you."

"I can't." Chris said, his eyes never leaving the dresser.

Connor sighed dramatically. "Do I have to do everything around here? Okay Chris, I'll help you. First you take of your shirt-"

"I know how to put on cloths you freak!" Chris yelled, staring at his half-brother in disgust. "I don't _have_ any cloths!"

Connor laughed, Chris glared. He walked over, pulled out a drawer and laughed again.

"Someone has it out for you, Chris! Do you think it was the same person who stole your other things?"

"Probably, when I find out who did this… They are so dead. But first they're paying me back for the tooth brush I had to buy."

Connor laughed, "You actually _bought_ a tooth brush?"

**~Sunday~**

Chris had it all figured out, he wasn't going to sleep. The thief usually stole his stuff at night so he wasn't going to fall asleep at all. He was going to catch this thief, even if it was the last thing he did.

**~Monday~**

Chris yawned. He stayed up all night and didn't even see the thief.

He went off to find someone else cloths to borrow.

When he came back he more tired than he was before. Without even looking he walked over to his bunk and sat down. He was expecting to land on his mattress, but instead he landed on the hard steel frame of his bed.

It really, _really_ hurt.

He couldn't believe it, they actually stole his mattress.

He yelled in frustration, and just then his brothers and sisters came in. They all laughed at him and went back to their normal activities.

It had to be one of the older kids, Chris thought. No one young could pull this off.

**~Tuesday~**

Chris ended up moving his stuff to another bunk. Well, what was left of his stuff. He had realized that more stuff had been stolen, he just hadn't noticed until now.

It was just before twelve in the morning, and because his new bed wasn't as comfortable as his last he couldn't get to sleep. So here he was, staring at the ceiling. He could hear the quiet crashes of the ocean, it was supposed to be relaxing but right now it seemed to be making him more anxious.

He heard someone getting up, he figured someone forgot to 'go' before they went to bed and had to go now. He did hear the bathroom light being switched on and the door shutting. He heard them come out a few minutes later but they didn't go back to bed. They seemed to be coming closer and closer until they were in front of his dresser. He saw the thief's hand reach for something on his nightstand.

The thief must have thought he was still asleep! Carefully, he opened on eye and got a closer look at the thief. And it was the last person he would have expected.

**~Wednesday~**

"I can't believe you!" Chris yelled at the thief.

She looked up, she put on her innocent face and with her voice clear as bells said, "What'cha talking about Chris?"

"You! It was you stealing my stuff!"

She frowned, Chris couldn't help but glare. She was too cute and innocent to have ever been a suspect, but it was her all along. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Give it up, Kristina. I saw you last night." Chris snarled.

"It was dark are you sure it was me?" She asked while biting her lip.

Chris threw his hands up in frustration, "of course I know it was you! There's no one else so short in our cabin. I just want my stuff back."

Kristina huffed; her small lips formed a pout. "You can have your stuff back, but don't you want to know why?"

"Sure, if it means getting my stuff back sooner."

"I wanted to show you that just because I'm younger than the rest of you doesn't mean I can't prank as good as you."

It took Chris a minute to understand fully.

"Kristina, if you wanted to be in a prank you could have just asked."

She sighed, "you guys ignore me though."

Chris paused for a moment. "You did have me going there."

"I did?"

Chris smiled, "of course. I was so frustrated. I admit it was a pretty good prank, you were really stealthy."

"I was!" Kristina exclaimed with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I don't know how you got my matters outside though, how did you do it?"

She grinned evilly, "do you really wanna know?"

"Probably not. Now, can I have my stuff back?" He asked.

"Sure, it's hiding behind Rachel's cave."

"For a seven year old you're pretty smart."

"I know!" She said and skipped of towards the Arts and Crafts Center. When he brought everything back to his bunk he was going to take a long needed nap. Who says being a child of Hermes was easy?

* * *

><p><strong>*EDIT* 1406/12**

People of FanFiction! I was reading this over and OH MY GODS! The errors! And gods, my writing sure has changed... But I went through and fixed the easy to see errors... So you're welcome. Your eyes don't have to bleed now.

-Empty Thoughts of the future! I think...


End file.
